The Love Memories are Made Of
by rissy16
Summary: Alya, Astral's soulmate, arrives in the human world to help Astral on his mission to recover the Numbers cards and his memories. (OCxAstral)
1. Chapter 1

"Alya! It is time! Go! Be safe in the human world. Find my son and help him save our world!" She yelled while grasping my cheeks.

"But Adhera, I do not wish to leave you," I shouted, tears flowing from my eyes.

"I know sweetie, I know," she hugged me. "Once you get to the human world use your energy to find your soulmate. Astral will be waiting for you." I nodded. I took a moment to look back before departing. I could barely hear the muffled sounds. The shockwaves rocked me, making my hair blow. My heart pounded as I watched, helpless to stop the attack on the people around me, my people. I realised, since I was their princess...they were counting on me to help save all of their lives. I had to go and find Astral...before it was too late to save them. Adhera smiled at me and urged me to leave. I frowned and flew to the human world.

I stopped flying, hovering above the lit up city below me. There were so many buildings below me, so many humans...I had no idea this world was so large and frightening. And to think that my Astral was mixed up in it...I wouldn't find him by randomly searching. But perhaps I could connect with him through the power of our bond. I closed my eyes and focused, picturing him in my mind's eye, and called out to him.

'Astral, can you hear me?'

I waited calmly, expecting a reply soon enough. I wanted to hear his calm and soothing voice again, reassuring me that he was alright, and waiting for me. But instead, all that greeted me was an eerie silence. I could not sense my beloved. He was not answering me. I fought down the fear that began to rise within me, deciding that perhaps he had just not heard me. I called again.

'Astral, my darling, please answer me! I am here trying to find you! I want to help you!'

I waited in silence, praying that he would answer me this time, telling me that he was sorry for not hearing me at first, and that he was happy to see me...that we'd see each other again soon. But no reply came. Could it be? Was he really...gone? Tears started to fill my eyes, clouding my vision. I shuddered, sniffling and trying not to cry as my mind raced. No, Astral could not be gone...he was too strong for that. Then why else would he not reply to my calls? He never ignored me.

Suddenly the answer came. Adhera, she told me that Astral had been separated from the numbers cards and his memories were taken. Perhaps he forgot how to call me. I sighed helplessly and stared down at the pavement. I guess I will have to search for him. Adhera did say that my energy and connection to him could possibly help find him. Maybe he was duelling with the chosen human child Yuma Tsukumo. I gasped as an enormous amount of energy surged through me.

Yes, I know where to find him now.

~Astral's POV~

"Yuma, win this," I said.

"You got it pal!" Yuma shouted. He prepared for an assault. "Get ready." I gasped. A familiar, yet distant voice was calling out to me. But…where was it coming from and how?

'Astral, can you hear me?' 'Astral, my darling, please answer me! I am here trying to find you! I want to help you!'

"Astral! Anything wrong?" Yuma asked me. That voice…is so familiar. Why can I not remember who this voice belongs to? I sighed. "Oh well, whatever it is I'm sure you'll tell me later, right? If you hadn't noticed, we're duelling right now" I smiled at him. I am sure if this is not a memory but a vision of this being finding me then I shall meet her soon. "It's my turn. I draw! The Comeback! Spell card."

"Use it Yuma and get Hope back!"

"I'm on it. First I'm activating the spell card Comeback! With this bad boy I can regain control of a monster on your field," Yuma yelled. "Hope, come back!"

~Alya's POV~

My search for Astral led me to a strange mansion. The energy from my husband, my soulmate was getting stronger. Astral, is definitely inside. Not wasting anymore time, I quickly flew inside. Flying through each room, I stumbled upon a certain room. Astral, my beloved, was duelling with Yuma Tsukumo. I wanted to yell, fly over and hug him tightly. I wanted him to hold me closely and tell me that we are finally together again. After years of being apart we are near one another. But I cannot just yet. The duel must finish. Astral must finish this with a win otherwise he will die. I wondered what would happen when Astral stares over in my direction and notices me watching.

"And now we can achieve victory! The path has been made!"

"Path? For what?"

"For this! Chaos number 39!" Astral yelled. That voice. I missed it so.

"Chaos number?"

"By combining Hope with its overlay units, Hope can further evolve itself. The time is now Yuma."

"Go Chaos exceeds evolution! Now get ready for Chaos Number 39. I give you Hope Ray!" Together they summoned Hope Ray. The sight was amazing. I am grateful to watch Astral duel again.

"Never the less, my Big Eye is more powerful," their opponent stated.

"Not when Hope Ray's special ability activates. By using an overlay unit it gains 500 attack points. Right now Hope Ray has three overlay units which are all about to be used. Go overlay charge! And for every overlay unit your monster loses 1000 attack points."

"That means…"

"It sure does, Hope Ray attack Big Eye! Rising Sun Chaos Slash!" It attacked and their opponent lost all of his life points. I, unlike what I thought, started cheering for them on the sidelines. As I hear Astral gasp and stare over towards me, I stopped and smiled. He could not keep his eyes off of me. He could not believe that I, another one of his kind was here in the human world. Astral stared over at his opponent and gathered the number that was taken from him. I prayed the memory he regained had something to do with me. I stared over a group of humans who were running towards Yuma and Astral.

"Hey you guys," Yuma exclaimed and ran over to them.

"He sure is amazing," the girl said. The others soon joined in and expressed their thanks to Astral, who had moved to the side.

"Hey, why are you guys all about Astral right now? What about me? Forget it, I'm going home," Yuma walked off. Astral stared towards me. I stared back and smiled. Should I…fly over? I was too shaken to move. The being with whom I have apart from and have missed was staring towards me. But there was a possibility that he did not know who I was. I now had the chance to fly over and hug him, but I do not want to frighten him. He has lost his memories. I sighed deeply and slowly flew over to him. His eyes did not leave mine. When I reached to where he was, we stayed in silence.

"W-Who are you?" he exclaimed. I smiled, knowing he did not remember me.

"D-Do you remember me? Anything about me? Even just my name?" Astral stared into my eyes as he searched his memories for the slightest information he could possibly have that included me. The human being Yuma Tsukumo walked over to us.

"Astral? Do you know her?" he said. Yuma's friends stared at us. Even though they could not see me, I felt a little un-easy. I sighed and put my head down knowing the answer was a no. I felt his hand cup my cheek as he slowly pushed my chin up.

"A-Alya? Is that you?" I gasped.

"Y-You remember me?"

"Sadly, I…only remember your name, your face and the fact that you and I…we are close. Is that correct?" I sighed.

"Yes, that is correct," I stated.

"Are you a family member of mine? Sister? A friend?" he asked. I giggled and smiled.

"I am apart of your family, but I am not technically related to you," I said. He looked dumbfounded. Maybe he does not remember anything about the love between two beings.

"During the duel, I received two what it appeared to be messages from someone. That voice was you. Did you…?"

"Yes, I did. I sent those messages in hope to find you," I said.

"In those messages, you called me your darling. In this world, the word is used in an affectionate form of address to a beloved being." I smiled.

"That is correct. I am your soulmate…and you are mine," I said smiling.

"Did she just say soulmate?!" Yuma yelled. I stared over at him.

"Yes, I did."

"Soulmate? Yuma, what's going on?" the girl exclaimed.

"I am sorry Alya, but we must continue this conversation later. Yuma, I suggest you and your friends go home. I will talk to Alya inside the key," Astral stated. He stared towards me. "Are you able to travel within the key with me?" I nodded. He took my hand. "Come inside. I would like to get to know you more."

"That's fine Astral. I'll see you tomorrow," Yuma said. "And you too Alya." I smiled. Astral squeezed my hand and dragged me inside the key.

While in the key there was a moment of silence as Astral stared at me curiously. Knowing him, he could not comprehend how I travelled here and why. I smiled at him. He gave me a warm smile.

"Knowing you, you are wondering why I am here and how." He gasped. "Well, to answer your questions, I am here to help you and as for how I just flew here. It is not that hard for us to travel."

"Alya, how did you know that I lost my memories?" he asked curiously waiting for an answer. I smiled.

"Your mother, she told me that you were separated from the numbers cards and lost your memories. That is one reason why I offered to find and help you," I stated. Astral gave me another curious stare.

"What is the other reason?" he asked me. My next reason should be obvious. I missed him. It has been so long since he left within the key around Yuma's neck.

"The other reason, is because I missed you," I gave a warm smile. He looked startled, like he did not realise that he had beings that cared for him.

"You…missed me?" I nodded.

"Yes, I did. So does everyone else back home," I replied.

"Home…as in…the Astral World?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, that is our home," I answered.

"Alya, you mentioned that we are soul mates, what does that entail?" I smiled. I have never lied to the being I love and I am not starting today. Although, something tells me that he might not believe me. From the evidence of his actions, I can honestly say that he trusts me.

"Love…is there love in this world?"

"Love? There are different kinds of love in this world. Love between a parent and a child, between families, friends, and between two people, mostly between a female and a male," he stated. In the many years that he has left, he has learnt the customs of this world. "Which kind of love are we?"

"The love between a female and a male, that is the kind we are," I said. "In a romantic way"

"Romantic?"

"Yes, well does Yuma have parents?" I asked him.

"He does, but they are not around. Are we like them?" I wondered to myself what had happened to them. Did they die? Or are they away somewhere? Well, whatever happened to them they must have loved and cared for each other as well as Yuma and the rest of their family.

"I guess. Are they in love?"

"I have never met his parents. Therefore I have never seen them interact. I cannot say whether they are in love or not," Astral said with a hint of sadness. Astral, before the mission, he was always a caring and loving being. So, it would not phase me if he and Yuma had the slightest hint of friendship.

"I see, well while I am here you will remember our lives together as well as our families. I will help you. Do not worry," I smiled.

"Thank you. I really hope so. I would like to remember my family, friends and you of course," he smiled. He floated closer. My heart raced as his hand touched my cheek. "Please, tell me more about our lives." My eyes sunk as I gave him a warm smile.

"What exactly would you like to know?" He stroked my cheek before letting his hand slide off my face.

"Are you the only one who came to the human world besides me?" he first asked me.

"Yes, I am the only one who came to help you. Your mother must stay to help everyone we know," I smiled. "She is the Queen after all."

"My mother is the Queen?" I nodded.

"Yes, she is the Queen of our world and that makes us, the Prince and Princess of our world," I replied. It saddens me that he does not remember his mother. Adhera would be saddened. "Do you remember her name at all?" He shook his head lightly.

"I do not. During an earlier memory I regained I heard a woman's voice. She was there during my birth," he frowned.

"That would have been her. Her name is Adhera. She is a very kind being and a great leader," I smiled thinking of Adhera and the way she is. She loved me from the moment Astral and I met. I still remember that day. I noticed Astral stare deep into my eyes. He saw the glint of happiness that was flowing through my mind. If only I could show him my memories. But, there is no way. He will have to regain them himself. I can only tell him of our time together.

"Alya, do you know the mission I have been given?" I gasped slightly. He does not remember it? I sighed. I can only tell him what I know.

"How many numbers have you regained?"

"Nine, as of today," he answered, "Alya, please answer me. I must know. All I know that this mission is of the utmost importance. The sooner I recall the information, I can act upon it. Please, tell me." I stared into his eyes. He was lost. All he wants is to remember everything he lost. He had so much worry, so much anguish, he was afraid he will not save our world. If only I knew what the mission exactly was.

"Unfortunately, I do not know much about the mission. Your mother was the one who told you what you had to do," I smiled giving him some reassurance. He saddened. "But, you are on the right track. All I know is that you must work with Yuma Tsukumo to save our world from the evil that has been attacking our world. As long as you collect those numbers and build up your friendship with Yuma, you will be fine." I placed my hand on his cheek. "Do not worry darling." I leaned in and kissed his lips. He was startled but gently kissed me back. His lips were just as warm and inviting as I remembered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He rested his hands on my waist. I broke the kiss. He stared at me with confusion.

"W-What exactly was that? It was as if my stress went away for just a few seconds" he stuttered. I let out a giggle.

"That was a kiss darling. It is a form of expression of love. Have you seen human's kiss?" I asked.

"Only in the distance, have we…done that before?"

"Yes, we have. Many times," I answered. I noticed he was feeling a bit uncomfortable with my arms still around him. I let go of him and blushed. "Sorry if that was uncomfortable for you." He brushed away a strand of hair behind my ear and held my cheek in his hand. I stared into his eyes wondering what he was doing. He leaned in and kissed me. This time I was confused, but I did not let that phase me. I kissed him back. I let him know how much I missed him. By that one simple kiss we shared, he trusted me. He knew that we were in love in the Astral World. Judging by the kiss, he is also determined to regain the love he had for me in the human world during this mission. He broke the kiss. I stared into his eyes smiling. He did not know how much I missed being like this with him. It has been so long. He gave me a warm smile.

"Strangely, I do not feel so alone anymore. Thank you for coming to help and keep me company, Alya. You have only been here in this world for a few hours and you have earned my trust. I know now that I am loved and I have others waiting for my safe return home," he stated. I smiled.

"Of course you do," I replied with a smile. I leaned in one last time and kissed him again. He kissed back. It feels amazing to be able to be with Astral like this again. "So, you have got to tell me. What is Yuma like?" I floated back a little. Astral and I were about a metre apart now.

"Well, he is my Numbers hunter. From my observations, he is weird, an idiot, has tactics that are far inferior to my own in duelling, and does not understand the females of his species," he commented. I missed his observations.

"I really have missed your observations," I said. Since we met Astral has always used observations as a way of remembering. In our world, I believe he was at 278. "Did you continue counting or start up a new observation report?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back home, the last I remember was your 278th observation. Did you continue or start from one again?" I asked. "Knowing you, you started form the beginning again. Since this is a new world, with different observations."

"You are correct," he smiled. "You know so much about me, but I do not know much about you. Since I lost my memories, I cannot remember much. Could you tell me more about yourself and our lives?"

"I guess I could," I answered. "What would you like to know?"

"First thing, how did we meet?" He asked me. I smiled at the memory. Astral and I were both young at the time.

"We were very young. Six years old actually," I explained.

"Young? I do not recall myself as a young child," he said.

"You will eventually," I reassured. I explained that in our world, we are bound by our soul mates. We do not have any other choice but to be with them. I told him that when I was young, he did not believe in our customs. I believed that it would have been easier to find love differently and by ourselves. "I remember you finding me and taking me back to your mother saying that you found your soulmate. You released your grip and I ran away to a place where no one could find me. Except one being"

"Who found you?" he asked me curiously. I smiled.

"You," I said. He lightly gasped. "You took my hand, sat with me and told me that you did not believe any of this either. But you were willing to try. You politely asked me to trust you, that you would not pressure me or hurt me. You told me that if we were truly meant to be that love would just take its course. I agreed. After that, you picked me up in your arms and took me home."

"Interesting," he commented. "I have not regained a memory of my childhood as of yet." I sighed sadly as he tried to remember any memory of his childhood.

"I am sorry sweetie. Are there any other questions?" I asked. He nodded. "Ask away."

"You mention my mother, but not of my father. What is he like?" he asked me. I did not know how to tell him that his father died during another war protecting him. I sighed and looked away. "Alya? What is wrong?"

"I am sorry. Do you remember anything about him? His face or name?" He took a moment to search his remaining memories. After a minute of thinking, he shook his head. "Your father he…he died during a previous war. It was the first war that you joined him on. He was so afraid of losing you, that when you were almost attacked, he flew in front of you in an attempt to protect you. In return, he died saving you." Astral's eyes sunk. I floated closer and put one hand on his cheek. He glanced up. "Do not worry. Your father was a brilliant being and leader. He will be remembered for all eternity." As many times as I have said not to worry, I cannot feel worried myself. If Astral regained that memory, or if I have no choice but to tell him, I will be afraid. After all, I feel partially responsibly for King Atlas' death. Astral wanted to badly to help his father during a war. He said he was ready to serve, fight and protect our world. I thought I'd talk to his father about letting him join him. After a few days of talking and Atlas protesting, I finally convinced him to let Astral join him. Although, if Astral did not go, his father would still be alive and back home waiting for Astral's safe return.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Atlas, King Atlas," I answered. He smiled lightly. I took a moment to stare around the atmosphere of the Emperor's Key. The key may be a small artefact but it holds an enormous place filled with a blue background of all shades and bright moving lights. In the centre, there was a structured that looks similar to a spaceship. I floated over to the structure. "Even though I have not been here for long, this place reminds me of our home. A beautiful and peaceful place" I felt Astral float beside me.

"Alya, would you know of this structure? What it does? And what I am meant to do with it?" I felt his eyes stare at me.

"I do not know Astral. As I have said before, anything about this mission was privately exchanged between you and your mother," I explained. Astral took my hand. I blushed lightly.

"That is fine Alya. Now, would you like to be properly introduced to Yuma?" I smiled and gripped Astral's hand. I nodded. "Come on" He dragged me out of the key. What wonders and adventures will await me in this world. I am sure Yuma and Astral will be my guide. Once we were out of the key, Yuma was asleep within his hammock. Astral glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yuma! Yuma!" Yuma screamed and sat up.

"I STOLE NOTHING," he yelled. His yelling scaring me a little, I grabbed Astral's arm. Yuma stared over at us. "Oh, it's just you two."

"Yuma, I would like to formally introduce you to Alya. As she said yesterday, she is my soulmate. She has come to help me with this mission," Astral said holding on to my waist.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Yuma," I smiled. "I have heard so much about you." Yuma jumped up and just like that I was bombarded with questions.

"What did Astral tell you? Did he say I was a bad duellist? Did he?" he said. I turned to Astral.

"Is he always like this?" I asked him. He simply nodded.

"Hey! Don't ignore me," he yelled at me.

"Yuma! That is no way to speak to Alya. She is here to help me. Apologise, now," Astral demanded. Yuma sighed.

"You're right," he said and stared back at me. "I'm sorry Alya. I get cranky when I wake up."

"It is no problem Yuma," I smiled. Yuma smiled back and then turned his attention to the same clock on the wall. He shrieked.

"Ah! I'm late! Again," he yelled.

"Late for what?" I asked curiously. Yuma ran into another room and came out in different clothes.

"He goes to school Alya. Yuma goes there five days a week and is taught about certain subjects. Well, he does not listen in class. He usually sleeps," Astral commented. Yuma glared at Astral before running off to school. As Astral and I followed Yuma to school, Yuma asked us if we could give his privacy during his lessons. I pouted. I wanted to see what exactly human's learn during school. 'Another time' Yuma said. I guess I will have to wait. In the mean time, it will give me more time to spend with the one I have been missing, Astral.


	2. Chapter 2

Astral took my hand and we disappeared into the key again. Since we are Astral Beings, we do not sleep and we do not eat, so to pass the time we talk and gather more information on what exactly we like to do with our lives. In our world, there are just as many things to do as there are in the human world. We live in peace as we build up relationships between family, friends and of course our soul mates. While staring at Astral, I could sense that he was still dense and unsure of what love actually contained with a female and male of our world.

"Love is new to me. Teach me," he exclaimed, completely expressionless. I cannot teach him how. Love comes directly from the heart, not the mind. The mind may be involved, but it is not the source.

"I cannot teach you. Love comes from the heart, not the mind. You must learn on your own," I told him. "I can help to some detail, but if I were to just show you, or teach you, it would not be love. It would be fake love. My heart would break if you did not love me." I thought of the outcome. I would be heartbroken and would not be myself afterwards.

"How does one heart break? How do I learn to love?" he asked me. I gave him a warm smile.

"A heart breaks when the being who owns that heart induces overwhelming sorrow, grief, or disappointment. That pain can last a very long time. For example, everyone at home, when your father died their hearts broke. They knew that their King will not return home," I sighed thinking of that day. It was a terrible day for everyone. "As for learning to love, I can help but you but you must find how to love on your own." He let out a sigh. "Just use your abilities and you will be fine. Observe, ask questions and be yourself."

"Alya, when my father died, was my mother heartbroken?" I nodded sadly.

"Your mother, Adhera, did not talk to us for weeks on end. No matter how many times I tried to talk to her she would just sit and ask to be alone. Even though she still misses your father, she realised she still had you and I and everyone else who adored her," I explained. Astral and I had to lead our world and its people. Every time I mentioned his mother, his eyes would sink. Even though he did not remember much about his mother, he still missed her. I let out a breath and smiled. I knew exactly what to do to cheer him up. "So what else have you gathered from being here?"

"I have observed that humans must eat and release energy in endless combination. However, they will die the moment anyone sees them doing this," Astral said. I gasped.

"Wow, humans are so…weird and complex. But they are interesting. Please, go on," Alya suggested. Astral smiled lightly and continued.

"There are two other observations on humans that I have gathered. Human's feel pain in their hearts and they will do their best when given praise," he stated. I could sense that Astral felt proud of his findings. Strangely, humans react in ways we do.

"That is very strange because we also react in those ways," I said. Astral stared at me as I explained. "We may not have physical hearts but we feel love, anguish, disappointment, and many other feelings humans keep within themselves. As for praise, if I recall whenever your father gave you praise when he was teaching you how to duel, you did well. He gave you praise. You are the best in Astral World thanks to him."

"That is a nice thought," Astral said. After a few hours of talking, Astral said that Yuma had finished school and was walking home. He asked if I wanted to go and talked to him. I nodded and we came out of the key. Yuma was indeed walking home from school.

"I wish I could just skip out on School Spirit Day," Yuma mumbled. What is School Spirit Day I wondered?

"Spirit Day sounds like it involves phantoms and ghosts," Astral said with his arms crossed. Even in the human world and without his memories he still showed his mannerisms. I stared at Yuma as he explained.

"It's when our parents come to class and watch our teachers teach and see how we're doing and stuff," he said. He certainly has different ways of speaking.

"But your parents are not around right now," Astral exclaimed. While talking to Astral, he spoke about Yuma's parents. He did not tell me as to where they were though.

"Yeah, but it can be any member of the family," Yuma said and walked foreword. Astral took a hold of my hand as we floated behind Yuma. "I'll get grandma or Akari to go. Oh Alya, why are you here anyway? To help Astral or to just see him?"

"Both, I am here to help Astral on the mission, but to also see him. It has been a very long time since we saw each other," I said with a sigh. I can still recall the day Astral and I were separated.

"How long has it been?" Yuma asked me with a curious stare as he kept walking to school.

"It has been at least six earth years," I said. Yuma stopped in his tracks. Astral and I both stopped floating by as well. I felt Astral stare at me with a hint of sadness.

"You…haven't seen Astral in over six years?" Yuma was unsure of what I said. I sensed he knew the feeling of being away from others he cares about. I simply nodded. Yuma walked forward. Astral and I followed behind.

"Alya…I did not realise how long we were apart from each other and for that I am terribly sorry," Astral sincerely apologised. I blinked with surprise.

"Why are you apologising to me? You do not need to," I said with an annoyed tone. It is true. Astral is not in control over this mission. He was told to do this for the fate of our world. I let out a breath. "You and I being apart from one another was not your fault." He sighed. "Please do not feel sorry, alright?" Astral did not take his gaze off off my face. He simply nodded before moving his gaze to the pavement. I sighed to myself. I was lying to him. When I was told he had to leave, I was distressed I could not hold my tears and I did not want him to leave me or his family. I begged and pleaded for him to stay. I even begged his mother, Queen Adhera, for her to let someone else leave to save our world. My request was denied and so began my last week with the one I loved. Even though he was kind and wanted to spend most of the time he had left with me, I could not enjoy these last moments. I was too afraid of the future. Of something that might possibly go wrong...or...my sweet Astral's last moments resulting in his death. Hence those years of waiting. Since Astral was sealed inside the Key, I could not sense his energy. But once Yuma opened the door to the Key, I suddenly felt his energy. I cried tears of joy and basically ran to Queen Adhera and told her. I smiled to myself remembering Adhera and those good moments. I brought myself out of my thoughts and fixed my eyes over to Yuma. It seems his mind was in a trance. He must be thinking. I turned my head around to observe my surroundings. I was in no doubt that Yuma was on his way home. Therefore, if I observe where I am, I will recognise where exactly Yuma's home was. A few minutes of silence between the three of us Yuma walked to the door of his home. He opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm home people," he said and stared around the empty room. Astral and I floated behind him. He walked to the next room. "Uh…hello? Grandma? You in here?" He opened the next door. There, before him was an older lady. She held an item of clothing.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said. Yuma muttered a 'Yeah…figure.' "So, what do you think of this Kimono Yuma? My 57th high school reunion is tomorrow. I was thinking of wearing this old thing."

"Wait, it's tomorrow?" I observed. Throughout the conversation Yuma's family was ignoring him. Yuma addressed this woman as his grandmother. She went on and on about her high school reunion and who she hopes will be there. Nevertheless this woman, his grandmother, is ignoring him. Why though? I must ask either Yuma or Astral later. Yuma left unnoticed as Astral and I followed him. He then walked to another room. This room had a younger woman who was probably in her twenties. She was on some contraption. "Hey Akari?"

"You're not getting your allowance in advance so don't ask," she replied. Her tone was annoyed and inconsiderate. She did not seem to care for Yuma either. I let out a sigh. I felt Astral's eyes staring at me as I pondered what I was seeing.

"I wasn't gonna," Yuma answered.

"Then what do ya want? In case you can't tell, I'm kinda busy here," she said. A buzzing sound was heard and she reached for another smaller device. "What's up you? Really? Whoa go back a sec. Apple's wedding is this Saturday. Why did I think it was…?" I heard Yuma to the side and shifted my eyes over. He was devastated that both of his family members were not interested in what he had to say. "Well yeah I'm totally going. I wouldn't miss that for anything." Yuma, with a very sad look on his face, walked out of the room. Astral and I both followed. This time, Yuma went further up to another room. He gathered what appeared to be other clothes and went to another room next door. I was about to follow when Astral held me back.

"I am sorry Alya, but Yuma requested me to never enter that room. Therefore you should not either," Astral commented. I sighed and agreed. I did not want to harm Yuma already. After all, I am here to help, not annoy. But I cannot shake the thought as to why.

"Why must we never enter that room?" I asked inquisitively.

"What I told you in the Key before. About my observation of humans eating and releasing energy in endless combination," he informed.

"Yes I remember. So…human's release energy in that room?" I asked. Astral nodded. Human's go to such lengths to release their energy after eating to gain energy? They also do this endlessly as well. Do they gather too much energy and must release it? "I had no idea humans go through such lengths I release energy."

"…What?" Yuma muttered as he walked out of that room.

"That magic room Yuma. The place I cannot follow you inside. I was just telling Alya what you wished for me to do and the consequences if someone does see you releasing energy," Astral said to Yuma. Yuma gasped at the sudden realisation.

"Oh….hey, didn't I tell you to forget that?" he asked Astral.

"But if I forgot and accidently stumbled in on you, you would die," Astral stated with little expression. Yuma sighed with annoyance.

"Just don't go in there okay?"

"In where?" I asked.

"The magic room," Astral said.

"IT'S CALLED A BATHROOM," Yuma shouted. Why was he yelled at us asking simple questions?

"And in a 'bathroom' humans release energy? How often does this happen?" I asked.

"...Can we just forget it? Can it already!" he said. Astral and I both have a natural curiosity.

"Yuma never discusses this with me," Astral said.

"THERE'S A GOOD REASON," he yelled and ran up the stairs. Astral and I followed him.

"What reason is there?" I asked. Yuma sighed and laid on something that was hanging on one side of the wall to the other.

"...What goes on in there is well...private? For me only," he said. Private? Could he mean…sexual things? But he has not found his soulmate as of yet. So that could not be it.

"Do you mean the releasing of energy? It is a sacred human ritual? Then how do you teach each other? I have never seen other humans do this in other 'bathrooms'," Astral asked.

"...We...just know it...okay? NOW STOP," Yuma demanded. But I could not. I wanted to know more about this human ritual.

"How do you know how to do something? Is it instinct?" I asked.

"Alya...STOP," Yuma demanded.

"Do not talk to her that way, Yuma. She is curious, and I am too. We are only trying to understand you more," Astral scolded Yuma for talking to us in a very weird manner.

"Well...you don't need to understand that…okay?" he said. I sighed and agreed.

"Very well. I suppose if it is that sacred," I said. Yuma groaned and turned away from us. Did I hit a nerve? Did I do something wrong? Astral stared at me intriguingly. He must have sensed my inner thoughts. I have never met a human before and therefore I feel Yuma is a mystery to me. So perhaps I did say something wrong. I looked away sadly. I always have a tendency to mess things up. Yuma glanced over at me and his anger decreased.

"I'm sorry Alya. I didn't mean to snap at you. Boy this reminds me of when Astral came," Yuma said to me. I sighed and smiled. Yuma is a very complicated human.

"Thank you Yuma," I said. Yuma gave me a small smile before putting his head down. "Yuma, why did your family ignore you? I do not understand. I would never do that to someone I care about." Yuma frowned and stared up at me.

"I don't really know. I guess they were just too busy to care about me," he said with the frown still visible. Seeing a child so young being upset made me feel sadness. I smiled lightly.

"Yuma, if it means anything, I care about you and I thank you from the bottom for my heart for looking after Astral before I arrived and for helping him regain his memories. I hope you continue to do so," I smiled warmly. I was telling the truth. I am really grateful that Yuma has helped Astral with this mission. He is so young to be given this much responsibility, yet he continues to accept it and help. I felt Astral's eyes on me, observing everything I said and did. I glanced over at him.

"Awe, thanks Alya. That did make me feel better," Yuma smiled. I glanced over at Yuma again to see a bright smile on that adorable face. I giggled. Yuma's huge grin turned to a small frown. He laid down on the hammock with one arm behind his head, which Astral told me before was his bed he sleeps on each night. He held the Key from my world up high and stared at it. "Mum, dad, I miss you guys. I wish you were here. I hope you're safe. Where ever you are. Goodnight." Yuma exclaimed as he glanced to a picture that was sitting there. He turned around and fell asleep with Astral and I watching over him. I turned my head over to Astral. He stared down sadly at his human friend.

"_We should head inside the key_," I whispered to Astral. He nodded and we headed inside for the night.

~Inside the Key~

Astral and I stood apart from each other once again. I would gradually stare over where Astral was and he would too. I flew to the top of the ship and sat down at the far end. I was never told about what this ship was meant to do. All I know is that it is vital to this mission. I sighed and thought of my father. He must be worried about me. He was not pleased that I offered to come to the human world to help Astral with his memories and to save our world. He always worried about me. As I was deep in thought I felt Astral's energy behind me just floating there as if he was thinking of what to say to me.

"I know you are there," I said sadly. He floated closer to me and sat down on the edge. He sat about three feet away. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Alya, could you...tell me more of my mother and my father?" Astral finally spoke. I lifted my head up and stared over. He was staring at me with interest. I smiled and sighed.

What would you like to know?" I asked. Astral thought about it before answering me.

"What is my mother like?" he asked me. I smiled and thought about Adhera. She is a kind woman and a great leader.

"Your mother, Queen Adhera," I took a deep breath. "She...well...she has been like a mother to me. Since the first time I met her she wanted to protect me. I do not know if the only reason she did was because I was your soul mate. Even so...she, as well as your father and yourself, saved me."

"Saved you? From what or whom?" Astral asked. I sighed. I guess it was time to tell him about my mother.

"My mother," I replied. Astral then asked me why. I told him of the times she has abused, kidnapped or almost killed me. Ever since I was born, she told me of how much she wanted me to be perfect. To be the perfect, strong, beautiful daughter she always wanted. Apparently I was not the daughter she wanted and therefore she abused me. Around a young age, I met Astral, my soul mate. She pulled my ear hard in front of both the King and Queen and was yelling at me for having the King and Queen summoning her to the Palace to see them about me. I begged for her to let go of my ear and she yelled at me for 'talking back at her'. When the King and Queen discussed their theories of me being Astral's soul mate her exact words were, 'That cannot be. My daughter is not fit to rule this world.' But Adhera, she told me not to worry and that she will teach me everything I needed to know about being a Queen of Astral World. 'You will be a great Queen.' Those words echoed in my thoughts. At that time I did not believe her and I still do not. I glanced over at Astral as he thought about what I told him.

"I have observed that mothers are beautiful beings that love and adore their children. Why does your mother act this way with you?" he asked confused. I guess Yuma has told him of his mother or perhaps he overheard a conversation before two humans. I shook my head.

"Not even my father knows. But he told me that her thoughts are clouded her actions. She cannot control it. When she does not get what she wants, she does not think before acting and hurts others for no reason," I answered. Astral stared directly at me. I looked over and stared into his eyes. I could sense Astral was feeling sympathy for me. I smiled to lighten the mood. "In a way your mother provided me the mothering I lacked. She cared for me, trusted me and has loved me since the moment she saw me. She gave me everything I ever needed in a mother."

"Is that one of the reasons why you asked Yuma why his family treats him the way you saw? Because of both out mothers and the differences between them?" Astral asked.

"Partially yes," I answered. "In our world, we survive by sharing the energy from our families and soul mates and the bonds we share with them. That is why we connect so well because of our energies. When I am near you do you feel my energy?"

"Yes, I feel the bond between us. Although, I do not remember the bonds we have shared," he answered. I smiled and stared at him.

"That is fine sweetie. It was not your fault. Another thing we also share is our inner thoughts. I can sense your feelings and you can sense mine. That is another bond we share as soul mates," I stared. "As for why we are destined to find our soul mates, from the moment we are born, we have different types of energies. The only energies we share are that of our soul mates. We are created by releasing our energies with our soul mates and combining them to create another one of us. So, if we would like to have a child, we would have to release our energies and combine them." Astral stared at me in confusion. He probably does not recall Astral Being children as of yet.

"A child?" Astral asked. I nodded. "So, we are destined to be with our soul mates for our lives because of life, bonds and procreation?" he asked to confirm what I told him. I smiled and nodded. "And you are my soul mate?" I nodded again. "I have seen human children around, but Yuma will not tell me how they are made. Could you tell me?"

"Darling, I am not an expert on humans. I have no idea. I could try and ask if you like," I asked. Astral stared at me and shook his head.

"No, he will just abuse you about never asking him again, as he did with the magic room situation," Astral sighed.

"Oh, alright. He seems very touchy when it comes to situations about the human body. I will stay clear of that. However I am still very curious," I proclaimed.

"Yes, I am also," Astral agreed and crossed his arms. I closed my eyes. I guess the both of us will find out sooner or later. "Alya, about the children in our world, since you are my soul mate and I am yours, do we have any children together?"

"No, we do not," I answered. "We have talked about it but because of this mission it would be hard to raise children. So we decided to wait until all this is over."

"How long does it usually take for a child of our kind to be born?"

"It takes several months, maybe even years for a child to be born. It depends on the amount and strength of the energies from the both of us. And right now," I turned and cupped one of his cheeks and stared into his eyes. "You have not only lost your memories but...you have lost part of your energy as well. It is not safe for a child as well as yourself." I let go of his face and stared down. "I do not want to lose you."

"I understand, I do not want to lose you either," Astral answered. "But, what did you mean by myself having lost part of my energy?"

"Compare your energy with mine," I said holding out my arm slightly bent. Astral mimicked my movement and held his arm out also. My arm is blue, but half of Astral's arm was covered with white energy. Half of his body was also, including his face and eyes. One eye had lost its golden glow and was now grey. "A phosphorescent ice-white glow takes up half of your form. It has lost its connection with your natural pigmentation. I am certain that this is also connected to your memory loss. Once you regain those missing memories, your blue glow will also return."

"I see," Astral simply said. We sat quietly for a few minutes. I was sure that Astral would ask many more questions about our world or our lives, but I suppose he is taking in all he learnt today. He will have more questions to ask in the future. I for one will be happy to answer them. Astral stared at me once again. "Alya, I do not remember what it is like to hold another's hand, could I grasp your hand? I would like to remember how it feels." I smiled and held out my left hand to the side in front of him.

"Go right on ahead," I smiled. Astral stared at my hand. He slowly and hesitantly grasped my hand. I let out a light breath as I grasped his hand tightly. I missed holding his hand. Astral also gripped my hand lightly. We sat there in silence.

"Hmm, feels tingly. Like energy is entering me," Astral commented.

"It is my energy. This is what I meant by surviving via sharing our energies and the bonds we share," I said.

"I understand," Astral quickly let go of my hand and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked staring at him. I am slowing sensing Astral's awkwardness and confusion. I smiled and sighed internally. I stood up as Astral stared at me. "I sensed your feelings. I will let you be for a while. If you have any more questions, do not be afraid to ask me. I love you...Astral." I turned away and flew off to search inside this key. I was lost in thought. I miss the way Astral use to me. I miss the way he was. But I know that everything will change from now on. Maybe he will return to his usual self, who knows. But for now, I will not blame him for all of this. He is my husband and soul mate. I trust him and love him. I will let things take its pace. Astral is a fast learner and will surely warm back up to me. It is like when we were dating and getting to know each other. Small steps were taken, but it led to marriage. I smiled at the thought of him falling back in love with me. I will be there with open arms and love when he does so. As the minutes turned to hours, Astral and I did not talk at all for the rest of the night.


End file.
